Urgences Kurosaki
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Saya est ambulancière, plutôt sexy mais avec un caractère de chien... Sa rencontre avec Isshin Kurosaki, médecin au grand cœur, va la changer petit à petit. Un petit one-shot axé sur la vie de médecin d'Isshin.


_Salut les gens ! Voici un petit_ _one-shot tout mignon sur Isshin ! :D Isshin est le seul personnage de Bleach présent, les autres sont inventés._

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Si tu la sauves pas je te crève !

Saya, dépassant le jeune auteur de la phrase assassine d'une bonne tête, lui frappa le crâne avec la tranche de sa main. Il lâcha un couinement peu glorieux avant de se retourner pour lui jeter un regard furieux.

\- La ferme, le bleu ! s'exclama-t-elle avec autorité. Ne parle pas comme ça au doc, je l'ai vu sauver bien plus de vies qu'il n'y a de neurones dans ton petit cerveau alors je ne permettrais pas à un morveux de ton genre de lui parler sur ce ton ! Si t'es pas capable de faire ton boulot sans laisser de côté tes sentiments personnels, va donc faire un tour ailleurs voir si j'y suis.

Le jeune ambulancier semblait encore plus énervé maintenant, mais il se contint devant sa supérieure et se contenta d'obéir, fuyant la clinique à grandes enjambées, le visage renfrogné et les mains dans les poches.

\- T'étais pas obligée d'être aussi dure, soupira l'homme en blouse blanche lui faisant face. Cette fille est son amie, c'est normal qu'il prenne cette affaire à cœur. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude que les gens réagissent comme ça quand on leur dit qu'on ne peut rien faire de plus pour leurs proches. Et j'ai l'habitude de l'opinion des gens en général sur les médecins...

\- Tss, arrête de le défendre, Isshin ! grogna l'ambulancière. Si ce gosse veut vraiment faire ce métier, va falloir qu'il s'endurcisse. On a pas besoin de chochottes dans la profession ! Et les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, on ne juge pas quelqu'un sans le connaître. Moi je sais très bien que tu n'es pas médecin pour te faire de la thune. Je sais très bien que tu acceptes même de prendre en charge des patients gratuitement, même quand ils n'ont pas de mutuelle. T'es tellement désintéressé que c'en est presque écœurant !

Le médecin se gratta la tête en souriant bêtement.

\- J'aime bien quand tu me fais des compliments, Saya-chan, dit-il en rosissant des joues.

La grande brune lui asséna une claque retentissante sur la tête.

\- C'était pas un compliment, abruti !

\- Mais euh... protesta Isshin en frottant l'endroit où sa main venait de le frapper. C'est pas en agissant comme ça que tu vas réussir à garder un équipier plus d'un mois... Tu sais, si t'étais un peu plus féminine, j'suis même sûr qu'ils se battraient à la caserne pour avoir ce privilège !

Saya haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras, l'air exaspérée. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, elle dominait beaucoup de ses collègues, ce qui n'était pas pour leur plaire. Beaucoup d'ambulanciers choisissaient ce métier d'abord pour sauver des vies, certes, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait de l'action, de l'adrénaline.

La jeune femme avait donc souvent à faire à des machos de première, qui la prenaient pour une midinette au premier regard en voyant comme elle était roulée : brune aux longs cheveux ondulants, elle avait la taille fine, de longues jambes et un visage plutôt séduisant orné de beaux yeux verts en amande. Quant à sa poitrine, elle n'était pas négligeable, elle faisait tout de même du 95B !

Sauf que quand elle ouvrait la bouche, ses collègues masculins se rendaient vite compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout une midinette ! Elle jurait comme un charretier, elle communiquait principalement en gueulant des ordres ou en grognant et, quand elle ne portait pas son uniforme, elle portait toujours la même chose : t-shirt, jean, baskets. Sans compter qu'elle était ceinture noire de karaté. Bref, pas le top de la féminité...

\- Comme si j'avais envie de devoir perdre mon temps à repousser les avances de mes subordonnés, dit-elle avec morgue.

Le médecin se mit a rire et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'elle bossait avec la clinique Kurosaki. Au début, elle se demandait comment ce mec débile avait pu obtenir un diplôme de médecine... Mais elle avait appris à le connaître avec le temps et à force de l'observer se démener pour chaque patient de la même façon, sans jamais se ménager, elle en était venue à l'admirer.

Sauf que depuis quelques temps, elle avait des réactions étranges, elle rougissait parfois quand elle sentait qu'il la fixait du regard ou bien son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort quand il lui faisait un sourire... Elle savait bien ce que ça signifiait, elle n'était pas stupide au point de nier qu'elle commençait à être attirée par Isshin. Mais elle se demandait encore comment cela avait pu arriver.

Heureusement, cet idiot ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, sinon elle n'aurait pas su comment agir. Elle ignorait encore s'il valait mieux qu'il la repousse ou si elle aurait aimé qu'il lui fasse des avances... Sa vie sentimentale était inexistante depuis que son dernier petit ami s'était tué dans un accident de la route : l'ambulance n'était pas arrivée à temps pour le sauver, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ce métier.

Cela remontait à plus de huit ans déjà, elle était très jeune à l'époque. Elle avait pris un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés dans sa vie suite à cet événement, avait gravi les échelons rapidement dans son unité de patrouille et s'était trouvé un équilibre en s'épanouissant dans sa profession. Mais niveau relationnel, elle s'était fermée. Elle avait peur de s'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un pour le perdre ensuite.

A vingt-huit ans, Saya était donc une femme plutôt solitaire. Amicale avec ses collègues qui ne la faisaient pas chier, elle avait pour principe de ne jamais mélanger relations professionnelles et personnelles. Car si elle n'avait pas eut de petit-ami depuis la fin du lycée, elle avait tout de même des relations intimes avec des membres de la gente masculine de temps à autre. Mais elle savait que ça serait plus compliqué que ça avec le médecin...

\- Tu es si froide, ma beauté glaciale ! s'écria ce dernier en se jetant tête en avant vers sa poitrine.

Elle fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter en soupirant. Ça lui arrivait souvent de faire ce genre de choses bizarres, au début elle se contentait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour l'arrêter en plein élan, mais en ce moment elle avait presque envie de le laisser faire pour voir comment il réagirait. Sauf que sa fierté de femme lui interdisait de laisser un homme plonger le visage dans son décolleté ainsi, même s'il était sexy.

\- Bon, si on en a fini, je vais retourner bosser, le prévint-elle alors qu'il se redressait en pissant du sang par le nez.

\- Attend, Saya-chan ! geignit-il en tendant la main vers elle. Je suis sûr que je pourrais réussir mon prochain assaut ! Si je modifie l'angle de ma jambe d'appui de quelques degrés et que je prend moins d'élan...

L'ambulancière secoua la tête avant de monter dans son camion, désespérée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la désespérait le plus : la stupidité de ce mec ou le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui...

 _Et voilà, court mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Vous en pensez quoi ? ;P_

 _Je vous bizoute !_


End file.
